koror_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200216-history
Survivor ORG 14: Barbados
| returnees = Nairn (25) JD4SURVIVOR (16,21) Parvativillain (16) GoldAce153 (16,30) Jackr13 (16) Niftyness (16,21) DanielABC (16) Iloveschool71 (16) | video = | previousseason = Survivor ORG 13: Cappadocia | nextseason = Survivor ORG 15: El Peten }}Survivor: Barbados is the fourteenth installment in the Koror ORG Survivor series. Barbados consisted of a cast full of interesting players, but the season was very mellow compared to others. Aside from a few specific moments, such as the destruction of the Taino tribe, the season lacked in twists and exciting moments, creating a very average and middle tier season. The season was announced officially on February 16th, 2015. Originally intended to be the 13th season, it was swapped with Cappadocia to fit the hosting team's busy schedules. The season began on June 18th after a short break in between seasons. *'Auxiliary Tribe'- For the first time on Koror ORG, at the tribe swap, the players were informed that rather than split into two new tribes, they would be divided into three new tribes instead. The tribe became the first added tribe in the series. *'Hidden Immunity Idols-' A hidden immunity idol will be hidden at each camp, but once it is found, it will not be replaced. *'No Escape-' Players are not be allowed to quit the game. They must ask to be voted out by their tribe at the following tribal council if they wish to leave. } | |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center" |6 | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center" |TBA | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | |style="text-align: center" |5-0 |style="text-align: center" |6th Voted Off Day 16 |- | |style="text-align: center" |2-1 |style="text-align: center" |7th Voted Off Day 16 |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center" |7 | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center" |TBA | rowspan="2" | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center" |Tiebreaker | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center" |Eliminated Day 18 |- | |- |style="text-align: center" |8 |style="text-align: center" |"TBA" | | | |style="text-align: center" |6-4 |style="text-align: center" |8th Voted Off Day 21 |- |style="text-align: center" |9 |style="text-align: center" |"TBA" | | | |style="text-align: center" |6-1-1-1 |style="text-align: center" |9th Voted Off Day 24 |- |style="text-align: center" |10 |style="text-align: center" |"TBA" | colspan="2" | |style="text-align: center" |7-1 |style="text-align: center" |10th Voted Off Day 27 |- |style="text-align: center" |11 |style="text-align: center" |"TBA" | | | |style="text-align: center" |2-1-0 |style="text-align: center" |11th Voted Off Day 30 |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center" |12 | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center" |"TBA" | rowspan="2" | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center" |4-2 | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center" |12th Voted Off Day 33 |- | |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center" |13 | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center" |"TBA" | rowspan="2" | | | style="text-align: center" |4-1 | style="text-align: center" |13th Voted Off Day 36 |- | | | style="text-align: center" |3-1 | style="text-align: center" |14th Voted Off Day 38 |- | rowspan="3" style="text-align: center" |14 | rowspan="3" style="text-align: center" |"Reunion (Barbados)" | colspan="2" rowspan="3" | | rowspan="3" style="text-align: center" |4-2-1 | style="text-align: center" |2nd Runner Up |- | | style="text-align: center" |Runner Up |- | | style="text-align: center" |Sole Survivor |} *Barbados was going to be the thirteenth season, but it was moved to the fourteenth prior to the reveal. *The episodes were named as following: **'Episode 1-' "TBA" Category:Seasons Category:Seasons Hosted by Max Category:Central American Seasons Category:Seasons with 18 Contestants Category:Seasons with 2 Starting Tribes Category:Seasons with an Auxiliary Tribe Category:Seasons Hosted by Koror Category:Seasons Hosted by Natalie Category:Seasons Hosted by Nuno Category:Seasons Hosted by Tyler Category:Survivor: Barbados Category:Seasons with a Final Three